Little Misfit of Horrors
Rjvernel's Halloween special-spoofs of "Little Sheep of Horrors". Little Misfit of Horrors is the 12th episode of Series 1 of Dennis the Menace. Synopsis Dash ventures into the Professor McKrill's boathouse to watch a horror movie on TV, making the farmer think the house is haunted. Plot The episode starts when the Professor McKrill is seen watching a horror movie on television while eating his pizza. Outside, the characters of misfits watches the movie through the window. Dash Parr is unable to see through the window because of the characters hogging it. The Professor McKrill eventually turns off the television before he could see the end of the movie. The characters walks back to the barn, leaving Dash, waiting for their new tricks. While the Professor McKrill gets ready for bed, Dash sneaks into the living room. He then sees the pizza box the Professor McKrill forgot to put away. Dash spits out his beer and eats some of the pizza. The Professor McKrill is now in his pajamas. After eating some of the pizza, Dash gets tomato sauce all over his body. Dash turns the television on by accident when the horror movie is playing. Dash hops from the chair so that the characters can't see him. Back at the barn, Helen Parr/Elastigirl noticed that her son is missing, and starts to freak out. Assuming Dash's back at the Professor McKrill's house, Dennis, Elastigirl, Belle, Kronk and Mr. Incredible try to get inside without the Professor McKrill noticing. Lumiere sees Dennis trying to get Kronk down the chimney with a plunger, and starts to follow them: they hide in the bathroom, making the Professor McKrill confused, before Bob can scream, Dennis puts soap in his mouth and he swallows it, causing him to hiccup bubbles, Dash stiffens to a vampire because of the pizza sauce on his face. They screamed because of Dash as vampire so much that it made Dennis to scream angrily. After tasting the red stuff on Dash's head, he tells everyone it's just pizza sauce. The characters and Lumiere got out of the boathouse before The Professor McKrill sees what is the commotion. After successfully finding Dash, Lumiere, now covered with dirt caused by the fire-place, catches them. The characters think that they are in trouble, but Lumiere actually lets them watch the rest of the horror movie. In the barn, everyone watches the rest of the horror movie, as Dash falls down asleep and howls quietly before the cartoon fades. Characters * Dennis Mitchell * Lumiere * Dash Parr * Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Characters * Professor McKrill * Kronk * Belle (Kronk's Girlfirend) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Photo Cast Dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg|Dennis Mitchell as Shaun, The Sheep Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Lumiere (Animated) as Bitzer, The Sheepdog Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Timmy Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Sara Raving-Rabbids-Invasion-Nickelodeon-Ubisoft-Nicktoons-Nicktoon-Animation-Characters-Cast-Group Press-Nick.jpg|Rabbids Invasion as The Flock Help! I'm A Fish Professor McKrill.jpg|Professor McKrill as The Farmer Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Hazel Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle (Animated) as Hazel's Girlfriend Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Nuts Trivia The title of this episode is a parody of Little Shop of Horrors. * This is the first Halloween episode of Dennis the Menace. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Parodies Category:Dennis the Menace Episodes Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Now Playing Movies